al cuidado del enemigo
by pao saki
Summary: que pasaría si ti clan te traiciona y quedas a merced de tu enemigo
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí esta otra historia de leonarai, bueno es que soy fan del leonarai

….

Cap.1 "prologo"

Karai corría hacia la sede, tras de ella unos kraang la seguían mientras le disparaban

Kraang: detengan a quien ahí que detener

Karai entro a la sede

Karai: padre, el kraang me está siguiendo, que sucede

Destructor: veras hice un trato con el kraang, te cambie por mutageno

Karai: QUE, AHH!- un horrible dolor recorrió su espalda haciéndola caer

Destructor: buen trabajo Baxter

Baxter: gracias maestro, es un químico que inflama la medula espinal impidiendo que camine

El kraang entro en la sede

Kraang: kraang le pregunta al conocido como destructor donde se encuentra la conocida como karai

Destructor: dónde está mi mutageno

…

Una semana después

Leo: es extraño llevo una semana sin ver a karai, que le habrá ocurrido

Raph: con suerte tal vez este tres metros bajo tierra

Leo: Raph no digas eso ni de broma

Raph: ella es el enemigo

Leo: sabes bien porque me preocupa

Raph: porque te gusta o porque es hija biológica de Splinter

Leo: NO ME GUSTA

Mikey: la adoras

Leo: que… no… yo solo… ah voy a ir a investigar

…

**Es muy corto, pero solo es el prólogo, si les interesa díganlo y continuo, otra cosa que prefieren**

**1.- actualizo una historia cada semana**

**2.- actualizo todas las historias al mismo tiempo cada 2 semanas**

**3.- (ustedes proponen otra sugerencia)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí la continuación pero antes ** **maryTurtleFan2014: lo siento pero mayoría gana opción 2**

**Luisa tatis: lee y sabrás que paso con karai**

**Anniekarai10: agradezco tus comentarios **

**Locky: lastima mayoría gana opción 2**

**WakariSenshi: si, destructor es un… y también es…**

**aki38: la mayoría gana opción 2 **

… Leo caminaba por los edificios cuando vio a clan del pie, este se dirigía a atacarlo, una lucha comenzó, leo logro derrotarlos a todos, un soldado quedaba de pie, Leo: donde está tu generala

Soldado: eso no te importa

Leo: respuesta equivocada.- lanzo un suriket, y esta se clavó en el brazo del soldado provocando que él gritara

Leo: ultima oportunidad donde esta karai

Soldado: no lo se

Leo se acercó amenazante, tumo al soldado por el cuello

Leo: escucha atentamente, hoy no ha sido mi día así que contestas o en verdad me voy a divertir contigo usándote de tiro al blanco.- Leo le mostro más suriket

Soldado: no sé dónde está, solo sé que destructor la cambio por mutageno, y que el kraang experimentará con ella, por favor déjame ir

Leo: a diferencia de tu maestro yo soy compasivo, así que puedes irte

…..

En la guarida

Donnie: donde esta Leo

Mike: dijo que iba a ir a investigar

Raph: perdemos el tiempo

Donnie: esta vez tienes razón, karai no es más que nuestra enemiga, y de seguro está de vacaciones o algo así

….

En un laboratorio kraang que las tortugas aun no conocían…

Kraang 1: kraang le pregunta a kraang si la sustancia esta lista para ser utilizada experimentalmente en la humana conocida como karai

Kraang 2: kraang le responde a kraang que la sustancia estará lista en un lapso de tiempo que en la tierra se conoce como una hora

Kraang 1: kraang traerá a la humana conocida como karai en el momento llamado ahora

El robot se dirigió a la celda y ahí estaba karai, dormida en el suelo, o al menos eso parecía.

…..

Leo caminaba sin rumbo, sin saber qué hacer, no tenía idea de donde podría estar su amada, aunque ellos no eran más que dos extraños en un mar de dudas y odio; desesperado se sentó en el borde de un edificio, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, el edificio en el que estaba era el lugar en el que karai estaba cautiva.

….

Sé que quedo muy corto, pero el próximo será más largo, comente se acepta todo, incluso amenazas a muerte. Que ocurrirá, Leo encontrara a karai o se ira, que clase de experimento está planeando el kraang, esto y más en el próximo cap. sayonara 


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aquí la continuación,

(Hola-hablar HOLA-gritar _hola-_pensar _**hola**_-cantar hola-susurrar)

BeautifulDarkAngel.- gracias por las críticas constructivas

**Aki38.- gracias por comentar**

**WakariSenshi.- gracias por comentar y yo se la doy por ti **

**Anniekarai10.- gracias por comentar**

…

Cap.3 "el virus, día 1, Primera parte."

El kraang se acercó a karai, en cuanto la toma del brazo, la kunoichi se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, sacó de su cinturón una daga, y la encajo en el robot, esto provoco que la maquina se apagara instantáneamente,

Karai:_ tengo que encontrar una salida, antes que esos alienígenas me empiecen a buscar _

….

Mientras en la azotea de ese mismo edificio paseaba el joven líder sin saber a dónde ir, creía estar en el lugar equivocado pero su corazón le decía lo contrario

….

Karai se ocultó en las sombras cuando una alarma sonó

Karai: _que torpe olvide el cerebro alienígena_

Kraang1: kraang le ordena a kraang que busque a quien hay que buscar, la humana conocida como Karai

Los robots comenzaron a buscar a karai por todo el edificio

Karai salió de su escondite, confiando en que no la habían visto, pero se equivoco fue rodeada por seis kraangs con sus armas listas para disparar, karai lanzo su daga, hacia un robot pero este logro evadirla, los kraang empezaron a disparar

….

POV LEO

No sé dónde pueda estar, tal vez tenga que buscar en otro lado, espera un momento esos no son disparos,

Me acerco al centro de la azotea cuando de repente el suelo en el que estoy se empezó a agrietar, sé que no es momento para bromas pero debo dejar de comer tanta pizza giosa.

FIN POV LEO POV KARAI

Mi daga se clavó en el generador y para mi mala suerte parece que va estallar, me empiezo a alejar lo más rápido que puedo, pues gracias a la sustancia de Baxter no puedo aun caminar bien, mi idea no era equivocada, el generador exploto, el techo empezó a colapsar, creando una nube de polvo, y no puedo creerlo, Leo está aquí, pero ¿Qué planeara? ¿Por qué estará aquí?

FIN POV KARAI

Leo: ah_ en que problema me metí ahora, el kraang y karai, la encontré_

Kraang: kraang destruyan al conocido como tortuga

Los alienígenas empezaron a disparar a la tortuga, Leo, con sorprendente agilidad, los derroto, quedaban unos pocos kraang cuando uno de ellos tomo a karai, y le inyecto una sustancia negra, la chica perdió la conciencia,

Leo: SE VAN A ARREPENTIR

…..

Leo sostenía una cabeza de un kraang, estaba bastante molesto, la tiro y corrió al lado de karai, se empezó a preocupar, mil preguntas le rodeaban la mente ¿Qué era lo que el kraang le inyecto? ¿Qué le sucederá? ¿Por qué no fui yo, en lugar de ella?

….

¿?: Leo te encuentras bien

Leo: Mikey pero que haces aquí

Donnie: te colocamos un rastreador

Leo: y Raph

Mikey: se quedó en el tortumovil

Donnie: que le sucedió a karai

Leo: el kraang le inyecto algo pero no sé qué pueda ser

Donnie: voy a buscar información sobre los planes del kraang, Mikey me acompañas

Mikey: si…

…

En la camioneta

Raph: al fin llegan

Leo: no puedes dejar de ser sarcástico por una vez en tu vida

Raph: disculpa si no me preocupo por la enemiga

Leo: sabes que no es la enemiga, es la hija de Splinter

Donnie: Raph conduce ya a la guarida

Raph: Donnie con un solo bobo que intente mandarme es más que suficiente, así que si intentas darme otra orden vamos a tener serios problemas, ok.- dijo con calma

Donnie: ok.- le causo escalofrió la voz de su hermano

Leo: chicos pueden apurarse, creo que le está dando fiebre

…

Termine, que les Pareció y una pregunta, los comentarios los respondo en público o quieren que los responda en privado

**Sayonara. ;) cuídense**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola me tarde y mucho pero al fin está listo el cap.**

**Aki38 gracias por comentar y seguiré contestándolos en el fic, es más difícil contestarlos en pm **

**Anniekarai10 lo fácil es inspirarte y crear varias, lo difícil es el tiempo para escribir cada una**

**WakariSenshi no te quedes con intriga y adelante**

(Hola-hablar HOLA-gritar _hola-_pensar _**hola**_-cantar hola-susurrar)

….

"el virus, día uno, segunda parte"

Raph conducía directo a la guarida, Donnie leía los informes kraang, Leo, sostenía a karai que yacía inconsciente, y Mikey jugando con el reproductor de música,

Leo miraba a karai bastante preocupado, esta comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos

POV KARAI

Abro los ojos, y miro a mis enemigos, me empiezo a asustar, que me van a hacer, no más torturas, no pienso volver a permitirlo

FIN POV KARAI

Karai tomo una pequeña cuchilla y la clavo en el brazo de Leo, y este la soltó, ella se fue alejando mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

Karai: no quiero que me dañen más.- dijo en un susurro apenas auditable y lentamente perdió la conciencia

Raph: deberíamos atarla

Leo: no

Raph: ella te hirió

Leo: si porque está asustada

Raph: ok, has lo que quieras, al fin es tú novia.- intento molestar a mayor

Leo: que gracioso Raph

Donnie: Leo tienes que venir para curarte la herida

Leo: primero atiéndela

Donnie: la herida está sangrando

….

Leonardo llevo a karai a su habitación y la empezó a observar, estaba tan preocupado, pero una voz familiar lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos

Donnie: tienes que ver esto

Ambos se dirigieron al laboratorio,

Donnie: en las cosas que tome venia esto.- señala su lap, en esta se reproducía un video

Kraang: en este método de documentación el kraang documentara al virus x3 destinado al destino de destruir a la humanidad

Donnie pausa el video,

Leo: ¿virus x3?, ¿qué es?

Donnie: tengo 3 noticias una mala una peor y una terrible

Leo: en orden

Donnie: la mala, el virus provoca la muerte en un año, la peor, karai tiene anemia, o más bien tenía, y la terrible, su anemia con el virus se convirtió en bomba de tiempo

Leo: la última no la entendí

Donnie: tiene ocho días de vida a partir de hoy

Leo: no, esto tiene que estar mal

Donnie: no, está mal,

Leo: hay antídoto

Donnie: no, pero puedo intentar buscar alguno

…..

Leo se acercó a la puerta, llevaba una charola cundo escucho la voz de karai

Karai: oh que hambre tengo,

La puerta se abrió

Karai: no te atrevas a entrar.- mostro la cuchilla

Leo la miro inexpresivamente, dejo la charola en un buró cercano, lentamente saco sus katanas, y se empezó a acerar

Karai: no, te acerques, o te vas a arrepentir.- decía nerviosa

Leo giro sus katanas, dejando el mango hacia karai, y ella lo miro extrañada

Leo: tómalas.- karai las tomo bastante desconfiada

Leo: y también esto.- le mostro las suriket y las bombas de humo, al estar desarmado tomo la bandeja y camino hacia ella

Karai: aléjate de mí, que es lo que quieres

Leo: solo venía a traerte algo de comer

Karai: no te creo nada

Leo: mira, te traje unos hot cakes con miel, y fruta, un poco de jugo de naranja y leche, es que no sabía cuál preferías, y te traje ambas.- dijo con una tímida sonrisa

Karai: cuál es el truco, somnífero, veneno o comida en mal estado

Leo: no, nada de eso,

Karai: en ese caso no te importara comer un poco, o si

Leo: yo ya estoy lleno

Karai: dices que no hay nada en la comida, solo come un poco

Leo: ok.- Leo tomo un trozo de un hot cake y lo comió

Leo: satisfecha.- dejo la charola y salió de la habitación

…..

POV LEO

Después de una hora regreso a la habitación, y encuentro a karai profundamente dormida, se ve tan hermosa, me siento en la orilla de la cama cercas de ella

Karai: DÉJENME POR FAVOR, NO ME DAÑEN MÁS, NO MÁS.- karai comenzó a gritar mientras algunas lágrimas brotaban y recorrían sus mejillas, esto me preocupo, no se me ocurre que hacer, en ese momento ella abre los ojos y me abraza fuertemente, sin lograr contener su llanto,

Leo: _**aquí estoy yo para hacerte reír una vez más,**_

_**Confía en mí, deja tus miedos atrás y ya te verás**_

_**Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios,**_

_**Es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar, déjame entrar.**_

_**Le pido al sol que una estrella azul,**_

_**Viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz.**_

_**Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón,**_

_**Llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor,**_

_**No temas yo te cuidare, sólo acéptame.**_

_**Aquí estoy yo para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento**_

_**Y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad, serán de verdad.**_

_**Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento,**_

_**Y te enseñe a creer y entregarte otra vez sin medir los abrazos quedes.**_

_**Le pido a dios, un toque de inspiración**_

_**Para decir lo que tú esperas oír de mí. **_

_**Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón,**_

_**Llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor,**_

_**No temas yo te cuidare, solo acéptame **_

_**Dame tus alas, las voy a curar…**_

_**Y de mi mano te invito a volar…**_

_**Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón **_

_**Llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor,**_

_**No temas yo te cuidare, siempre te amare**_

Solo confía en mí

Karai: la última vez que confié en alguien, termino traicionándome, en literal me vendió.- decía con lágrimas en sus ojos

Leo: yo no haría algo así

Karai: por que

No sé qué decir ahora, no puedo decir algo como, por que te amo, no en este momento

Leo: porque yo no soy como destructor

Karai: si no eres como el, dime lo que sabes de la sustancia rara que me inyecto el kraang

Leo: no creo que sea buena idea

Karai: no eres igual que el dime lo que quiero

Leo: ok, pero tu querías saberlo, el virus se llama x3, y gracias al el tienes 8 días de vida a partir de hoy

Karai: que, no esto no puede ser, estas bromeando

Leo: no, pero eso quisiera

Karai: y ahora que voy a hacer, yo tenía sueños que cumplir, y deseos que hacer realidad

Leo: y yo intentare ayudarte a realizar algún deseo

Karai: a que te refieres

Leo: tus deseos son órdenes.- sonrió amablemente

…..

**Bien aquí termina, no me maten, pero tenía que ponerla interesante, Próximo cap. El virus x3 se empieza a manifestar, los intentos de Donnie para encontrar el antídoto, los deseos de karai **

**Sayonara **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, he vuelto, lamento la tardanza pero mi laptop se lleno de virus y estoy aquí gracias a mi papá, que me presto su computadora,**

_**fabiola:**_** ya esta adelante ojala te guste**

_**aki38:**_** agradezco tus comentarios**

_**leonarai05:**_** si, y ella no lo toma en cuenta **

_**Anniekarai10:**_** gracias por comentar**

(Hola-hablar HOLA-gritar _hola-_pensar _**hola**_-cantar hola-susurrar)

**La canción en este y el Cáp. Pasado es "aquí estoy yo" de Luis fonsi **

…

Cáp. 5 "día dos, confía en mi"

Karai: Leo, tu harías eso por mi

Leo: claro

Karai: pero ¿Por qué?

Leo: te lo diré mañana, ahora descansa

….

Día 2

En la guarida eran aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana cuando un grito resonó por toda la guarida, ese estruendo provenía de la habitación de karai, todos se levantaron y fueron a la habitación en la que karai se encontraba

Mikey: que sucede

Leo abrió la puerta, y ahí estaba Karai con las manos en la cabeza mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y recorrían su rostro

Leo: que te ocurre

Karai: mi… cabeza… duele… mucho… YA NO LO SOPORTO.- seguía llorando

Donnie se fue de ahí y de momento regreso con dos inyecciones, iba a entrar a la habitación cuando

Karai: NO QUIERO QUE TE ACERQUES

Leo tomo las inyecciones y entro lentamente

Karai: NO ENTRES

Leo: _**Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón,**_

_**Llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor,**_

_**No temas yo te cuidare, sólo acéptame.**_

Entro a la habitación, y lentamente tomo una muestra de sangre de karai, y tomo la segunda jeringa llena de un líquido un tanto blanco, pero cuando leo estaba a punto de inyectarla esta retiro su brazo

Leo: _**Aquí estoy yo para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento**_

_**Y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad, serán de verdad.**_

Volvió a tomar su brazo y a administrar el medicamento

Mikey: como tranquilizo a la fiera

Leo: MIKEY

Mikey: lo siento

Leo: descansa karai.- leo estaba por marcharse cuando karai lo tomo del brazo

Karai: por favor quédate conmigo

Leo solo sonrío y se sentó a su lado

….

En el laboratorio de Donnie

Donnie: bien vamos a ver que haces virus x3.- observó su microscopio

….

Karai: ya me piensas decir

Leo: ¿decirte que?

Karai: no lo he olvidado

Leo: haaa, el por que, haría algo por ti

Karai: si

Leo: por que… no tienes hambre, yo si voy por algo de comer y en un momento vuelvo.- salio corriendo bastante nervioso

Karai: hombres, solo se preocupan por sus estómagos

….

Donnie: leo tienes que venir

Leo: que ocurre

Donnie: ya se como ataca e virus, primero atacar el sistema nervioso, luego abra un gran riesgo de enfermedades cardiacas

Leo: con peras y manzanas

Donnie: primero ya no se va a poder moverse, necesitara ayuda, le dará fiebre, o congelamiento y por ultimo podrá darle un paro cardiaco, ya me entiendes

Leo: y como vas con el antídoto

Donnie: bien, tomando en cuenta que hay más de un billón de posibles sustancias para la experimentación, y que solo una de estas o una mezcla me dará el antídoto, ha si, y que es un virus kraang y antes de olvidarlo, tengo menos de una semana, todo va maravillosamente bien.- dijo sarcásticamente

Leo: donnie…

¿?: LEO, AAAAAAAAAH LEO VEN POR FAVOR

Leo corrió directo a la habitación de karai y al abrir la puerta quedo aterrado con la escena, karai estaba de pie y salía mucha sangre de su boca y nariz, toda la habitación tenia manchas del liquido carmesí

Karai: leo ayúdame.- perdió conciencia

….

**Sayonara. Espero sus comentarios **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola como les va, aquí la continuación **

**AnnieKaraiJuumonji10.- gracias por comentar**

** 7 gracias por comentar**

**Aki38 gracias**

**Bad Girl 14.- gracias**

**Hola-hablar **_hola-pensar__**hola-cantar**_**hola-susurrar**

….

Cáp. 6 "día 3: los síntomas de la enfermedad"

PDV KARAI

Esta durmiendo, pero de repente empecé a toser un poco, puse mi mano sobre mi boca en sentir humedad, y al mira tenia la mano cubierta de sangre, y en seguida empezó a salir más sangre pero esta vez de mi nariz, se esta acumulando, me pongo de pie, me cuesta respirar, el liquido no me lo pernote, no se como pero logre gritar "**LEO, AAAAAAAAAH LEO VEN POR FAVOR".- **en pocos segundos Leo entro a la habitación "**leo, ayúdame".-** fue lo único que logre decir, todo me empezaba a dar vueltas, todo se volvió oscuro, solo escuche los pasos de Leo acercándose hacia mi, escuche como se arrodillaba a mi lado, como gritaba mi nombre, y de ahí, nada, absolutamente nada,

…..

Comienzo a abrir los ojos, todo esta oscuro, veo con atención el reloj la una de la madrugada, y miro una silueta vigilándome, pero aun no se da que estoy despierta, y empiezo a escuchar que esta hablando, y por la voz me doy cuenta que es leo **"que haces despierto tan tarde"**.- le dijo y él en seguida camino hasta donde estoy

"**estas bien, quieres agua, o algo de comer".-**su voz se escuchaba llena de preocupación

FIN PDV KARAI

"**tranquilo, estoy bien, aunque si me trajeras un poco de pizza giosa estaría mejor".-** dijo karai mientras jugueteaba con sus manos

"**enseguida te la traigo".- **Leo salio de la habitación directo a la cocina, y después de varios minutos regreso,

…

Al terminar su merienda nocturna, se escucho una pequeña explosión

"**TODO ESTA BIEN, LO SIENTO".- **se era la voz de Donnie

"**que esta haciendo".-** pregunto karai

"**intenta hallar una cura".- **dijo Leo, y la ojiambar no pudo evitar dejar salir una lágrima

"**dime por que hacen esto por mi, yo más de una vez intente dañarlos, por que hacen esto dime".- **la kunoichi quería saber el porque pero lo único que recibía era una mirada de Leonardo "**contesta, no solo me veas responde, por favor".- **más lagrimas de culpa seguían saliendo por sus ojos

…

FIN del cap. Y la pregunta leo le responderá o se quedara callado

Dejen comentarios Sayonara


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, regrese, lamento tardar tanto, pero con los tramites de la prepa, más los proyectos y tareas mi tiempo libre se ha reducido drásticamente **

**Cielo.- gracias por comentar, en verdad lo aprecio**

**Guest.- invítame a tu casa =D **

**Aki38.- jeje ojala, **

**Hola-hablar **_hola-pensar__**hola-cantar**_**hola-susurrar**

…**..**

**Cap. 7, "día 4; **

"**responde".-** decía karai llorando y leo solo la miraba

PDV LEO

Estoy en blanco no sé qué contestar, ella espera una respuesta, pero, ¿Qué?, que debo responder

"**ya contéstame Leonardo Hamato".- **ella sigue insistiendo

"**por honor, solo por eso, es la respuesta que esperabas".- **dije indiferente

"**no".-** aunque lo dijo en un susurro, lo oí, y en su voz se notaba profunda tristeza, la mire una pequeña lagrima recorrió su mejilla izquierda, me siento culpable, intento tocar su mejilla para limpiarle la lagrima, pero ella me lo impide, "**déjame sola"**

"**karai, lo siento no era mi intención…".- **noto que no deja de frotarse los brazos "¿**tienes frio?".- **ella solo asiente, mientras empezaba a temblar ligeramente, toco su frente

FIN PDV DE LEO

PDV DE KARAI

Toca mi frente, y de inmediato aparta su mano, miro como su mirada se llena de preocupación, sin decirme nada me carga y me lleva con Donnie

FIN PDV KARAI

"**Donnie, tienes que ayudarme".- **pidió el de añil a la vez que entraba en al laboratorio

"**que ocurre"**

"**karai tiene fiebre, y muy alta".- **decía preocupado, Donnie tomo un termómetro digital y midió la temperatura de la ojiambar

"¡**treinta y nueve y medio**! **tenemos que bajarle la fiebre o se puede convulsionar".- **Donnie empezó a buscar algún medicamento que le pudiese servir, pero al encontrarlo…

"**DONNIE".-** el nombrado volteo hacia Leo y vio como karai se convulsionaba "**DONNIE HAS ALGO"**

"**tráela".- **salieron del laboratorio

…**..**

PDV LEO

Karai ya se encuentra mejor, está en la bañera, sigue sin mirarme al parecer está molesta, pero la furia solo es el disfraz de la tristeza, la estoy vigilando, hasta que una voz me hace salir de mis pensamientos

"**Leo ya traje la ropa que me pediste".-** era Abril, ella traía ropa para karai; Abril me miro y con eso me dio a entender que saliera

"**ok, ya me voy".- **estaba por retirarme

"**Leo, antes de que te vayas me ayudarías a sacar a karai de la bañera".-** regrese, y la saque, la mire de nuevo, aunque de nuevo ella no me dirige la mirada **"gracias Leo, ¿eh? Ya te puedes marchar, tengo que ayudar a karai a vestirse".- **asentí y di media vuelta, cuando escuche su voz

"**no te vayas".- **sentí como tomaba mi brazo, gire y la mire, en su cara se notaba terror "**me dijiste que me cuidarías, que confiara en ti, y lo hago, pero no quiero que me dejes sola" **se detuvo unos segundos mientras varias lagrimas brotaban recorriendo sus mejillas "**Leo tengo miedo".- **me abrazo profundamente y correspondo a su abrazo

"**karai, tengo que salir"**.- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

"**no, tengo miedo, a que te vallas y me vuelvan a dañar".-** en verdad estaba muy asustada

"**escúchame, mientras yo esté cerca te prometo que nadie, nadie te va a hacer daño, ¿me entendiste?".-** ella asintió, me empecé a alejarme, y salí

FIN PDV LEO

Las 6 a.m. karai estaba durmiendo, y como era de esperarse Leo la cuidaba, ella empezó a despertar

"**que tal te sientes".-**pregunto el joven líder

"**A pesar de que me quedan 4 días de vida, bien".-** intento levantarse pero un dolor recorría u columna obligándola a quedarse acostada

"**Leo, algo que desees".- **pregunto amablemente

"**recuerdas que dijiste que ibas a…".- **fue interrumpida por Leo

"**en pocas palabras cumplir tus capricho… digo deseos".- **leo sonrió nervioso

"**conoces los suflés de chocolate".- **leo asintió "**quisiera probar uno"**

"**tus deseos son órdenes, donde deje el libro de cocina".-** la miro y sonrió de nuevo "**chocolate amargo o dulce"**

"**mmm… amargo"**

"**un suflé de chocolate amargo para desayunar, algo más"**

"**quisiera ver una peli y comer palomitas acarameladas, destructor nunca me dejo comerlas"**

"**nunca has comido palomitas acarameladas, oh, en ese caso no has vivido, que tal si eso lo dejamos para en la tarde".- **sugirió y ella asintió, la puerta se abrió y quien estaba atrás de la puerta era Donnie con la cara llena de ceniza por alguna acostumbrada explosión en su laboratorio

"**se me termino la muestra sanguínea, ¿sería posible que tomara un poco más?- **karai miro a leo

"**recuerda que yo no permitiré que te dañen, tranquilízate"**

…

Ya eran las 12 p.m.

"**creo que si me salió el suflé".- **se lo da a karai y ella lo prueba

"**no, enserio, donde lo compraron".- **dijo un tanto burlesca

"**aunque no lo creas yo cocine ese postre".- **

"**claro".- **dijo sarcásticamente

"**que película quieres ver".- **karai se quedó pensando unos segundos

…

FIN DEL CAP.

Si a alguien se le ocurre una peli interesante díganme plis, ojala que les agrade este cap. Y lamento la tardanza pero los trámites de la prepa me dejaron sin tiempo libre, y de ahí mis mascotas bueno en fin espero sus comentarios, en el próximo cap.

#sus manos estaban congeladas, simplemente ya no se movía

#leo: KARAI despierta por favor DESPIERTA, no te vayas

**#**Donnie: no logro encontrar cura alguna, no sirvo para esto

Hasta dentro de (aproximadamente) dos meses o tal vez mas o menos


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, lamento la tardanza pero estaba ocupada con los exámenes de admisión a la prepa y los proyectos, y el antivirus de mi lap dejo de funcionar, y no podré volver a actualizar hasta que me adapte a el horario de las clases, para encontrar tiempo para escribir, pero en cuando me adapte les compensare mi larga ausencia pasada y futura

…..

Cap.8 "día 4 segunda parte; la enfermedad avanza"

"**que película quieres ver"**

"**mmm… una de terror, que tal el payaso del mal**"(n/a: no me la puedo sacar de la mente, ¿Quién ya la vio?)

"**solo espera unos minutos".- **leo sonrió y salió, llego a la sala puso unos cojines y mantas en los sillones, encendió el televisor y el DVD, corrió al horno de microondas, introdujo un paquete de palomitas y programo el cronometro del aparato y regreso a la habitación

"**eso fue rápido".- **la chica sonrió levemente "**creí que te tardarías más" **

"**ni que fuera tan complicado".- **dijo con confianza

"**ok, oye no te huele a quemado"**

"**¡LAS PALOMITAS!".- **leo salió corriendo hacia la cocina mientras karai se quedó en la habitación riendo sin poder parar, segundos después leo regreso

"¿**se quemaron las palomitas?".- ** pregunto karai al verlo entrar

"**no, el humo venia del laboratorio, en fin vamos a ver la película".-** ella asintió, leo iba a cargarla cuando ella lo detuvo

"**odio que me carguen".- **leo se empezó a reír "**que te causa gracia"**.- cuestiono muy molesta

"**¿odias que te carguen o es que te da miedo?".- **karai cerró los ojos fastidia y en su distracción leo la cargo, la chica abrió rápidamente sus ojos y se puso tensa

"**NO ME VALLAS A SOLTAR, LEONARDO, BÁJAME".- **le grito mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello con fuerza

"**ah, es miedo".-**dijo burlesco mientras sonreía maliciosamente, bajo un poco los brazos y karai grito al sentir que iba a caer, se sujetó más fuerte y leo rio

"**no vuelvas a hacer eso o juro que te mato".- **seguía alterada pero lo ocultaba lo mejor que podía

"**hacer que… esto".- **volvió a fingir que la soltaba y ella se volvió a estremecer

"**BASTA"**

"**ok, ok".- **ambos se fueron a la sala

…

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio Donnie seguía analizando las muestras sanguíneas, intentando averiguar el antídoto, observaba el microscopio como las enzimas del virus atacaban a los leucocitos (glóbulos blancos)

"**veamos tal vez si combino algunos anticuerpos".- **Donnie agrego en la muestra un poco de los anticuerpos "**el mil seiscientos noventa y cinco intento es el vencido".- **dijo animado cuando vio ceder al virus ante los anticuerpos pero en cuestión de segundos el virus rodeo la mezcla engulléndola, **"y fracase, llevo mil seiscientos noventa y cinco intentos y no logro encontrar una cura, creo que no sirvo para esto"**.- tan distraído estaba que no se percató que ya no estaba solo en el laboratorio

"**no te desanimes Donnie, tal vez mil seiscientos noventa y seis sea tu número de la suerte"**

"**¿ah?, hola Abril".- **contesto bastante desanimado

"**vamos, arriba el ánimo, si quieres te puedo ayudar"**

"**si, te lo agradezco" **

"**bien, aún tenemos cuatro días cuando mucho para descubrir el antídoto, así que a trabajar"**

…**..**

En la sala, la película estaba por terminar ambos se la habían pasado riendo y jugando con las palomitas, ignorando casi por completo la película

"**nunca creí que me la pasaría así con mi enemigo número dos"**.- rio al observar la reacción de Leonardo

"**como que el dos"**

"**Por qué el número uno es…".- **hizo una pausa dando suspenso a sus palabras **"es confidencial, tal vez el último día de mi vida te lo diga".- **leo se entristeció con lo que dijo karai **"ve el lado positivo cuatro días no es mucho".- **lo dijo en tono de broma y siguió sonriendo

"**Leonardo podrías venir unos minutos".- **lo llamo Splinter desde el dojo

"**hai sensei".- **dijo alto para que su padre lo escuchara **"en seguida vuelvo, si necesitas algo pídeselo a Mikey o a Raph, eh… mejor me llamas".- **cambio de opinión al ver la reacción de Karai al escuchar esos nombres en especial el segundo

Leo camino al dojo, se detuvo en la entrada miro a karai, le sonrió y finalmente entro

"**para que me llamaba sensei"**

"**como esta karai, ya encontraron la cura"**

"**por desgracia no sensei".- **agacho la mirada, la esperanza poco a poco lo abandonaba

"**LEONARDO".- **era la voz de Raphael, que estaba entrando al dojo **"que bien la cuidas".- **antes de que Raph prosiguiera Leo salió corriendo a la sala, encontrando a Mikey al lado de karai, intentaba despertarla, el de naranja vio a su hermano mayor acercarse

"**ve por Donnie".- **Mikey obedeció,

Leo tomo las manos de karai, pero estaban frías, acaricio su mejilla en un vano intento per hacerla reaccionar

"**karai por favor despierta"**

…**..**

**Lamento dejarlo hasta aquí pero como ya les mencioné la escuela no me deja mucho tiempo libre, prometo actualizar en cuanto pueda**

**sayonara**


End file.
